yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arriving in Seaquestria/Gaining trust from Queen Novo
Here is when our heroes arrived in Seaquestria in The Overlord's Revenge. Back with the heroes, they all came to Mount Aris. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well this is it, Mount Aris. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, the hippogriffs lived there. Stygian: But yet, it is deserted. What happened? Somnambula: This could be a riddle for any of us to solve. Eris: Probably, Somnambula. Starlight Glimmer: Come on, let's take a look around. As they all looked, it was a ghost town as SpongeBob begins to remember what happens next. Applejack: Hello?! Is anypony home?! Pinkie Pie: No Hippogriffies here! Or here! Or here! Or here or here or here! Waaaaaiiit! Nope! This place is emp-ty! Twilight Sparkle: But... Celestia... The map. They have to be here. Spike: Something bad happened here. Something that turned this whole place into a ghost town. Fluttershy: A g-g-g-g-ghost town?! Worriz: You're not scared, are ya, Fluttershy? Gorzan: Dude, don't scare Fluttershy. Just then, they heard a humming sound. Mr. Krabs: What the barnacles was that? Jay: I have no idea. Cole: Let's check it out Crane: I'll bet SpongeBob would recognize that tune. Monkey: I'll bet. Mantis: Let's follow that tune. So, they followed to where the sound was. Twilight Sparkle: It's coming form over there. As they came, they could see it's coming from inside the throne room. Puppycorn: What is this? SpongeBob SquarePants: I think we're about to find out. Po: Although I like the humming tune. Eris: Look, there's a light shining. Rainbow Dash: Eris is right, I see it too! The heroes went inside and saw a glow on a giant lily pad, right one a big pool. Spongebob Squarepants: It's in the water. We have got to check it out. Cragger: You heard SpongeBob, come on! Pinkie Pie: Into the pool, everypony! The heroes went into the whirlpool and into the bottom. Just as they thought they were drowning, Princess Skystar used some air bubbles to help them breathe. Pinkie Pie: Way to leave it to the last minute, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: I didn't make these bubbles! Fluttershy: Then (pants) who did? Then, Skystart appeared right in front of them. Mane Six: (gasp) Twilight Sparkle: Hello? We're looking for the Hippogriffs. Princess Skystar: How do I know I can trust you? Twilight Sparkle: Please. The Storm King invaded our land. And we need their help. Princess Skystar: The Storm King?! I'm so glad I saved you guys! I'm totally taking you to my mom! Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Does your mother know where they are? Princess Skystar: Oho! (singsongy) She might have an idea! (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: Hoo-hoo! The group came to Seaquestria, they were amazed to witnessed the beauty. Princess Luna: Incredible. Princess Celestia: We've never seen anything like it. Princess Skystar: We're almost there! As they came to the palace, the choir and orchestra were playing. Everyone and Everypony: Wow! Then, the choir and orchestra continued playing. Princess Skystar: Mother, look what I found! Queen Novo: Is it another shell? Princess Skystar: (shakes her head) Mm-mm. Queen Novo: Because I am telling you if it is another shell, I am... With Queen Novo notice the Pillars of Old Equestria, she was amazed by her own eyes. Queen Novo: Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: Queen Novo I presume. Queen Novo: ???? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626